garofandomcom-20200223-history
Rekka
Rekka is a Makai Priestess. She first appears in Red Requiem and later returned for Makai Flash Knight, Tougen Flute, Makai Tales, and Dragon Blood. Personality & Character Rekka is a Makai Priestess in a long bloodline of Makai warriors. Growing up, she aspired to become a Makai Knight, regardless of the order's rules of not permitting women to join. Her personality evolved into a tomboy, resenting her feminine nature as it kept her from becoming a knight and forced her to be trained as a Makai Priestess instead. Rekka's father was her entire world until the Apostle Horror Karma took her father's life. Since that time, she devoted herself to the offensive magical arts to avenge her father. Obsessed and raging for vengeance against Horrors, Rekka is often rude to others and reckless in her decisions; she endangers herself along with those that serve with her. It wasn't until Kouga's arrival and their battle to end Karma that gained closure and lessened her rage. While she learned to be more considerate and respectful towards people, she still often responds in a stern and rude tone. Because she has romantic feelings for Kouga, he is one of the few people in her life that she shows kindness, loyalty, and devotion. In one of the most ironic aspects of her, she dislikes women in general, thinking of them as noisy and annoying despite being one herself; she doesn't think of herself as a woman. Skills & Abilities *'Makai Priestess Training': Rekka uses a combination of magic and martial arts to enhance her effectiveness in combat. While she's a competent offensive fighter, Kouga remarks her defensive skills needs improvement. **'Summoning': Rekka developed a form of elemental water summoning. As part of a summoning technique, she can use her brush to bring forth water and she uses the water to help bring forth Small Makai Dragons that eats away its target. However, the very same creatures she summons can also be used as a tracking device as it returns to Rekka and gives her directions to her target. **'Flight Orb': In pursuit situations, she can create a flight orb that she can stand on and fly off. She only uses it in emergency situations, like breaking from a fall or pursuing a flying target. She never used it as a means of travel, preferring to walk. Tools & Weapons *'Madō Brush': Rekka carries a customized Makai Flute that can become a brush (in remembrance of her father). Through her experience with Rei, she has adapted to a dual weapon style of magical combat and fitted the bottom end with a makai blade. The end needs to be twisted open and the blade will reveal itself. However, she rarely deploys it unless she's facing a formidable fighter in melee combat. History Early Days Rekka was born into the Makai world since she was an infant. Her father, Kengi, is a Makai Knight, but her mother was never mentioned. Due to unknown circumstances, Rekka's mother was never mentioned. She either died or abandoned the family in the earlier part of their lives; Kengi raised her alone. Both Kengi and Rekka have a close relationship and Rekka always desired to become a Makai Knight, but due to the fact she's a girl, the Makai Order would never allow her to become a knight. She reluctantly had to settle in the path to become a priestess. When Rekka became of age (approximately around ten), Kengi sent her to a secluded training camp to be trained in the ways of the Makai Priests. Although she practiced and trained in magic, she never once stopped her ambition in becoming a Makai Knight. One day, while training, she accidentally bumped into a group of young boys training to become Makai Knights. While she didn't realize it at the time, it was her first encounter with Kouga Saezima and she exclaimed that also wants to become a knight before being pulled away by the other young priestesses-in-training. A few years later, though not fully specified in the timeline, Kenji died when he was sent to hunt to Apostle Horror Karma. When Rekka learned of this, she became obsessed in destroying Horrors and trained harder to become a strong priestess to not rely on Makai Knights. She worked and trained alongside Shiguto and Akaza for a time until leaving for training. Red Requiem Rekka returned to her district and found Akaza and Shiguto facing a Horror. She summoned the Small Makai Dragons to destroy the horror and rescued the baby. Unknown to them, the baby was actually Apostle Horror Bebyl. Kouga just arrived to warn the priests before it revealed its demon beast form. While fighting Bebyl, Rekka jumped in and attempted to take on the horror while interfering with Kouga. Bebyl nearly struck Rekka if it weren't for Kouga's help. Kouga used Garo to end the fight, defeating Bebyl. The priests then spoke to Kouga about his mission: to find and destroy Karma. Rekka has a personal vendetta against Karma for killing Kengi. She was against Kouga's interference and intends to beat him to the punch. The following day, Kouga found Rekka playing her Makai Flute. He sensed her feelings earlier and wanted to understand her motivations to hunt Karma. Rekka explained she became a Makai Priest so she can hunt down Horrors. However, Kouga reminded her that Horror-hunting is the duties of Makai Knights, not hers. Rekka argued that's only a rule for their convenience since the Makai Priest predated the Knights in their battle. However, Zaruba argued the Makai Knights were created because the priests couldn't handle them. Later, Kouga went to visit Akaza's pawn shop to check on potential leads on Karma, but their magical tools didn't reveal anything. Diving deeper into Karma's abilities, they mentioned how hard it is to defeat Karma because she can flee to any mirror the moment her current mirror is destroyed; the only way to defeat her is to enter the mirror. However, to enter the mirror will cost a person's life. No one ever entered Karma's mirror and made it out alive, including Rekka's dad. An alternative was to use the Demon Sword of Rubis (a blade made with Horror fangs). With it, they can gain entry to Karma's realm to kill her and safely exit without harm. Later at night, Rekka trailed Kouga and questioned who betrayed them as the talisman is clearly the work of a Makai Priest. With more unanswered questions, the two entered the club Crime. Inside Crime, the two found Kurusu and Shion. Shion nearly lured Rekka to enter Karma's mirror when Kouga arrived and destroyed it. However, Karma took a new mirror and the four battled in the middle of the dance hall. Kurusu then used his powers, in a combination of Karma's, to mind control people into fighting Kouga and Rekka. While Kouga was more careful with the humans, Rekka had no qualms about injuring people that got in her way. Kurusu then revealed his true Horror form; Kouga summoned his armor to fight him, but Shion absorbed Garo into Karma's mirror. Without Garo, Kouga had to keep fighting and prevented Rekka from getting killed. The Horrors left when Akaza and Shiguto arrived with an army of Makai ninjas. However, they were merely an illusionary guile. After the battle, Akaza admitted he was the betrayer. He explained that Karma exploited his weakness, his need to see his dead wife and daughter. In exchange for Akaza's cooperation, Karma gave him a mirror that allowed him to see his loved ones once again. Karma and her Horrors would later occupy an abandoned building. They decided to lure the group to their location and finish them off in an evil-trapped building. While Kouga and Rekka battled through the building to locate Karma, Akaza and Shiguto erected magical barriers to prevent the darkness from spreading beyond the building. In their battle, Rekka faced and killed Shion. She then found Karma's mirror and alerted Kouga. The two then fought Kurusu and managed to use the Demon Sword of Rubis to open a gateway into Karma's realm; all three entered the gateway for a final battle. Inside the mirror, Kurusu fought Kouga. With Kouga inside the mirror, he was able to summon his armor and become Garo once again. He quickly killed Kurusu and battled against Karma in her true form. The battle wasn't going well as Karma is a very old and powerful Horror. Akaza was watching the battle from outside the mirror and used his magic to deliver Rekka's flute and told her to play it to summon the spirits of the fallen Makai Knights. By doing so, it galvanized the spirits and they merged with Garo to form Dragon Garo and finally killed Karma. It was only after the battle that they realized Akaza used his life to gain entry to help them win. Rekka mourned for Akaza and Kouga reminded her that his sacrifice saved many lives. After the battle, Kouga prepares to depart. Rekka decided to stay with Shiguto to keep him company. Having respect for Kouga now, Rekka gave Kouga a Small Makai Dragon as a beacon to call her if he needs help. Kouga then leaves to continue his hunt for Horrors. Makai Flash Knight The Hunt for Sedinbale & Team-Up with Kouga Sigma's Idea & Helping Kouga Tougen Flute One day, while Rekka plays her flute near a waterfall, she encounters Makai Priestess Magi. Impressed by her fluting, Magi shows her special Tougen Flute. While traveling together, Magi told Rekka a partial truth of the Tougen Flute's nature and that a fallen priest seeks to use the flute for dark purposes. Through a series of misunderstandings (caused by the dark duo), Jabi and Rekka think of each other as the fallen priest. However, the two eventually figure out the truth and rejoin as allies. In a final battle between Agi and Magi, the two are no match for Jabi and Rekka. Magi continues to be desperate to live and sacrifices Agi to complete Higari's resurrection. However, Higari lied; she devoured both Agi and Magi and returned as a monstrous flying black-white mask, attacking Rekka and Jabi. Ultimately, the two utilize a powerful Scarlet Bird Flame Formation and defeated Higari. Afterward, the two place the Agi and Magi's wands over in a shrine and hope they find peace in the afterlife. The story ends with Jabi and Rekka leaving to watch the Makai Knight competition that's happening in the events of Lament of the Dark Dragon. Makai Tales The story focuses on life in the aftermath of Lament of the Dark Dragon. Rekka and Shiguto catch up over sparring when Rekka encountered a man in distress. Yukihide of the Forest Grave is a regular person who watches over a graveyard of fallen titleless knights. While watching over his grand-daughter, Hibana, a dark presence loomed over the grave and awakened the spirits of the fallen knights. Filled with anger and mistrust, they kidnapped Hibana and was prepared to sacrifice her. However, Rekka intervened and saved her. Not safe from the restless angered spirits, Rekka used the image of Garo to pacify them, but not all heeded her voice. Just went the most angered of the spirits was about to overwhelm her, Rekka remembered about her father and played her flute to put the rest of the spirits at rest. After the rescue, Rekka credits Hibana's grandfather for her rescue. It was then Hibana pointed out that her grandfather had died a year ago. Yukihide reveals himself as a thankful spirit to Rekka, saving his beloved Hibana. Dragon Blood Some time has passed and now Rekka works for The Senate. While guarding a tomb of makai relics, Rei reunited with Rekka to prevent Edel from taking the Dragon Egg. Edel appeared and killed the four guards. An associate of Rei's, Alice Hiromi, surprised the two who managed to drop her way into the tomb. Rekka prepared a special magical container to seal the egg, but Edel’s appearance prevented it from finishing. It was while everyone was busy fighting over the container that Alice managed to attain it and she used her hand to activate and seal the egg. Edel managed to retrieve the container and fled the scene with it, but he’s unable to open the sealed container without Alice. Alice is now the living key to unseal the magical container and Rei's group intends to have Alice protected. However, being trapped in a bar all day has its boredom and despite being watched by Bakura, Alice found inventive ways to escape her “house arrest” to enjoy some sightseeing and photographing. Makai Priestess Kagome appeared and attempted to kill Alice to prevent the container from opening. Rei stopped Kagome and Rekka appeared to cease hostilities. It was while feeding Kagome that she told every one of her background story and her mission to stop Edel. Kagome made assurances that she’ll never attempt to kill Alice and even protect her. Knowing that Edel would come after Alice to help him unseal his egg, Rekka placed a protective charm on Alice to prevent Edel from finding her, but Kagome intentionally neutralized the charm to bait and lure out Edel. Unfortunately, Kagome’s plan didn’t work out too well as Edel revealed himself in broad daylight and easily kidnapped Alice without resistance. It was while being captured that Edel convinced Alice to release the egg so the egg may have the chance to be hatched. Rei, Rekka, and Kagome managed to find Alice and aided in her rescue. Alice ran away with the unsealed egg while the trio fought off Edel. Things came at a close when Kagome decided to sacrifice herself to take down Edel. Kagome created a magical explosion and Kagome died falling to her death, but so did Edel. Kagome’s attack burned a hole through his chest and he too fell to his death. With Edel dead, the team helped buried Kagome and the group waited on the Order’s decision on what to do with the egg. Alice didn't want the egg to be destroyed and ran off with it. It was while Rei looked for Alice that they discovered the egg had hatched. However, a Horror threat also needed to be dealt with. Rekka offered to help Rei, she'll look for Alice while Rei handles the horror. Rekka found Alice and tried to convince her to hand over Loop, but she refused; Rekka attempted to magically take away Loop, but the dragon had the ability to nullify Rekka’s magic and ran off with Alice. While running away from Rekka, Alice bumped into Rei as he fought off a Horror. With the double-team effort of Rei and Rekka, the duo managed to defeat the Horror, but its insectoid collective of Horror bugs lived and went after Alice. Ready to protect its mother, Loop roared and even its baby sonic cry was strong enough to stop the insects. With a concentrated blow of dragon fire, Loop was able to wipe out all the insects with a single blow. However, Loop was weakened from the process and both Alice and Loop were mysteriously teleported away. Rekka and Rei eventually tracked down Alice, but she resisted them. Alice believes the duo would either cause harm to Loop or separate her from Loop. It was enough of a distraction for Edel to escape with Loop in tow. Edel would find an abandoned industrial facility to help Loop complete his metamorphosis. Back in the woods, Alice insisted on following Rei and Rekka to locate Loop, but the two refused due to her attachment to Loop. To make her go away, Rekka kissed Ray to suggest what they feel for each other wasn’t real. Hurt that Rei would kiss Rekka, she ran off. Once Alice ran away, the duo could finally hunt for Loop without distraction. By the time Rekka and Rei found Loop, the dragon has become a fully grown dragon now. The duo attempted to stop the dragon, but it was too powerful to be stopped. Edel at first thought Loop was loyal to him, but he was terribly surprised to find out Loop would take a whole bite of his body while Rekka was tied down from Loop’s tail and Rei pinned down by Loop’s foot. Just as things might turn for the worse, Alice sensed Loop and found him. She told the dragon to stop, letting all parties free. Although a powerful beast, Loop remains loyal to Alice and the two ran off. Not willing to allow a dragon lose in the public, Rei gave chase while Rekka handled Edel. Edel has been weakened in his battles, Rekka was able to defeat him in battle and rejoin Rei to take on Loop. It was while Rei was trying to talk sense to Alice that she revealed everything played out according to her ploy. It reveals Alice’s twisted desire to see a beautiful world after Loop burns it all. Rei was saddened by the truth, but with Rekka’s help, Loop was temporarily defeated. Alice realized Loop wasn’t at his full potential and needed more power; she bonded with Loop and now she’s a part of Loop. Believing Alice sacrificed herself, Rei wanted to personally end things but was surprised Alice resurfaced as a Dragon Knight. It was really a fake copy. Loop made a Dragon Knight version of Alice to fend off Rekka and Rei as he builds up the energy to grow his wings. Rekka was severely injured when Fake-Alice stabbed her in the back and leg; Rei was forced to fight alone. When the Fake-Alice was defeated, Loop grew his wings and flew off and Rei gave chase. Too injured to go anywhere, Rekka remained at the previous battleground until Bakura showed up to help heal her injuries. While Bakura was healing Rekka, Zero faced Loop and lost control. He became a Lost Soul Beast and attempted finish off the dragon. Rekka made it to the battlefield and tried to stop Rei from finishing Loop because Alice was still inside. Magically mimicking Alice's voice, Rekka attempted to appeal to his senses. Zero was distracted enough that Loop's tail struck the armor’s core switch (near the belly) and reverted Zero back to normal and released his armor. At that point, Loop died and began transforming into a forest. Rei found Alice and she passed away. The only surviving memento of Alice was a micro-sized dragon egg. In the end, life moves on. Rekka returned to the Senate and Bakura continues to watch the bar while Rei resumes his lone-wolf life. At Lupo's with Rekka, Bakura was worried about Rei not coming back, but Rekka was confident Rei would return as he promised to buy Rekka a drink. Relationships *[[Kouga Saejima|'Kouga']]: ?. *'Kaoru': ?. *'Kengi': ?. *'Akaza': ?. *[[Shiguto|'Shiguto']]: ?. *[[Rei Suzumura|'Rei']]: Used Zero's two sword fighting style during the events of Tougen Flute. *'Sigma': ?. *'Jabi': It is shown on Makai Senki that Rekka has utmost respect in Jabi's skills, indicating a master-pupil or a senpai-kouhai (veteran-beginner) partnership. This is furthered when Rekka became an apprentice under Jabi and in the events of Tougen Flute. Plus the two became good friends due to their ties to Kouga. Pics Gallery File:Rekka_(Tougen_no_Fue).jpg|Rekka File:Garo_Makai_Priest_Rekka.png|Rekka Rekka Pose.jpg Rekka Funeral Song.jpg Rekka 2.jpg Rekka 1.jpg Rekka Jabi Phoenix Attack.gif Rekka Intro.gif Rekka Fish Attack.gif Rekka Dragon Fish Attack.gif Articles & References TBA Notes & Trivia TBA External Links TBA Category:Characters Category:Makai Priest